


Anche il bagno richiede la sua dignità

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [21]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 005. Esteriorità</a></p><p>Subaru non voleva provocare quella reazione: semplicemente, Seishiro-chan era un bambino di cinque anni e quindi considerava normale una cosa del genere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anche il bagno richiede la sua dignità

Subaru non voleva provocare quella reazione: semplicemente, Seishiro-chan era un bambino di cinque anni e quindi considerava  _normale_  una cosa del genere.

– Io  _lì_  non ci entro – disse il bimbo, le braccia incrociate sul petto e lo sguardo torvo.

Lo sciamano tentò di non ridere nel vedere quell’espressione così furiosa sul viso di un pargoletto, per giunta incartato in un asciugamano così lungo che formava un bello strascico ai suoi piedi – Avanti, Seishiro-chan, così prendi freddo!

– Prima leva  _quella roba_.

Con un sospiro afflitto, Subaru estrasse dalla vasca piena di schiuma la barchetta, il pesciolino rosso, il piccolo sub blu, il polipetto arancione, le stelline galleggianti… – Ecco,  _adesso_  va bene?

– Mhf – commentò il bimbo, accettando di lasciarsi svolgere dall’asciugamano e infilare nell’acqua calda; il ragazzo lo guardò osservare con aria di sufficienza la schiuma, ma poi, con aria di rassegnata accettazione, si accoccolò nella vasca prendendo a sfregarsi le braccia con la spugna a forma di riccio.

– Torno subito, Seishiro-chan, vado a spegnere il forno – disse il ragazzo, preoccupato che il suo tentativo di cena-fatta-in-casa finisse carbonizzato – tanto per fare una cosa nuova.

Al suo ritorno sbirciò nella porta del bagno e vide Seishiro-chan osservare con disprezzo la paperella gialla che era sfuggita al raid nascondendosi sotto la schiuma.

 _Ora la lancia_ , pensò con un sospiro.

Invece, dopo qualche istante di esitazione, il bambino sorrise e prese a farla veleggiare sull’acqua, poi sotto le montagne di schiuma, sopra di esse, sfiorandole appena, sul bordo della vasca… Ad un tratto poté giurare di aver sentito persino un  _qua-qua_  che accompagnava il peregrinare della paperella qua e là.

 _Non ci posso credere_ , pensò Subaru, sconvolto e deliziato al contempo; mosse appena la porta e, di colpo, il giocattolo venne fatto sparire sotto una montagna di schiuma – Tutto bene? – chiese.

– Certo – rispose il bambino, tutto compito.

– Allora posso tornare un attimo in cucina.

Fece due passi nel corridoio e poi non resistette e si affacciò di nuovo dalla porta del bagno: accompagnata da altri _qua-qua_ , la paperella gialla aveva ripreso a navigare nella vasca, sotto lo sguardo estatico di Seishiro-chan.


End file.
